The present invention generally relates to a communication system and method, and in particular, to a method and system of automatically detecting that a telephone port is being used and securing the telephone line of the telephone port. The present invention generally relates to a communication system and method, and in particular, to a method and system of adjusting a time period of a time slot in a communication channel, depending on the information present in the time slot.
There are several types of multiline telephone systems on the market today. One type of multiline system is referred to as a xe2x80x9ckey telephone system.xe2x80x9d This type of system has multiple telephones known as xe2x80x9ckey telephonesxe2x80x9d, each connected by a communication medium to a central control box referred to as a xe2x80x9ckey service unitxe2x80x9d (KSU).
There are some potential problems with a key telephone system. One problem is the wiring required for each telephone in the system to be connected to the central control box. Another problem is that since most of the intelligence is built into the central control box, there is a single point of failure in the system.
In view of these and other objectives, the present invention relates to a method and system of automatically detecting that a telephone port is being used and securing the telephone line associating with the telephone port. In one embodiment, a method and system for automatically securing a telephone line in a telephone system having more than one telephone line, comprising the steps of:
Detecting usage of a device connected to said telephone line;
Notifying telephones in said system via a data packet to secure said telephone line; and
In response to said data packet, said telephones prevent a user from accessing said telephone line.